The objectives of this study are to (1) determine the effect of the infusion of two different levels of amino acids (0.5 gms/kg/day vs 1.5 gms/kg/day) on the rate of recovery of renal function in patients with non-oliguric acute renal failure and (2) to determine is 0.5 gms/kg/day of amino acid is sufficient to maintain appropriate nutritional status in these patients. M01RR000340440 This study will attempt to define the mechanism by which multiple sclerosis patients not only maintain continence, but develop severe constipation.